


Baking Buddies

by lgbtcmmndr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, i think they wouldve been nice friends given the chance, lexa and murphy brotp bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtcmmndr/pseuds/lgbtcmmndr
Summary: Murphy invites Lexa to his baking YouTube channel because all his other friends suck and Lexa is his only competent friend.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Baking Buddies

“Hey all! Welcome back to another baking video on this god forsaken YouTube channel.” Lexa chuckled,

“Well that’s one way to make an intro.” She smirked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Murphy shrugged, “So, today we have a guest! Lexa, say hello.” She smiled and waved at the camera,

“Hello.” 

“So, I brought her in because nobody else can bake in this house.”

“Hey!”

“Hey!”

Murphy sighed as Bellamy and Raven walked around the corner of the kitchen counter. 

“I’ll have you know I’m a great cook!” Bellamy boasted toward the camera, kissing Murphy’s head. Lexa snorted,

“If you say so.” She said, making Murphy cackle and Bellamy scowl. He reached behind Murphy’s shoulders, shoving Lexa’s head.

“Hey!” Raven laughed as Lexa stumbled to the side.

“Okay you two, leave them alone.” Clarke walked up to them, shooing Bellamy and Raven out.

“Thanks, Clarke.” Murphy said.

“Thank you, love.” Lexa smiled at her.

“No problem, babe.” Clarke said, kissing Lexa, “by the way… you look _amazing_ with an apron.” She smirked running her hand up her arm.

“Oh yeah?” Lexa smirked back leaning on the counter.

“Lexa, focus!” Murphy exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Right, yeah.” She slowly straightened back up. She smiled one last time at Clarke as she left the kitchen.

“Okay so, today we’re gonna be making chocolate cake with—” he sighed, “—mayonnaise.” Lexa raised her eyebrows incredulously,

“Not going to lie, I’ve never tried making chocolate cake with mayonnaise.”

“Yeah me neither… should be fun.” He grimaced at the camera. “Alright I’ve actually got all the ingredients out here on the side. Two cups of flour, one cup of sugar, six tablespoons of cocoa powder, two teaspoons of baking soda, one cup of water, one teaspoon of vanilla extract and, of course, one cup of mayonnaise.” He said grabbing each ingredient and showing them to the camera.

“For the fudge sauce, a third of a cup of heavy cream and one cup of semi-sweet chocolate chips. Now it says here in the recipe that toasted walnuts and vanilla ice cream are optional. Hey! Any of you allergic to walnuts?” He asked the others outside the kitchen, “Oh wait! Bell you’re allergic, I forgot. Okay so, let’s get started shall we?” He clapped his hands, “Lexa, read what we have to do first.”

Lexa grabbed his phone, “Jesus, who has an android still?”

“Oh don’t you start,” Murphy pointed at her, “I get enough with these idiots.” He motioned off camera, “now read me the first step.”

Lexa smirked teasingly, “Get with the times, Murph.” She leaned forward on the counter, “Alright so, first preheat the oven and grease a nine by nine inch baking pan.”

“Well the oven is already preheating,” Murphy stated as he grabbed a baking pan, “what the hell are we supposed to grease this pan with? Butter?”

“Well it doesn’t say here so my guess is yeah.” She shrugged. Murphy grunted as he grabbed a stick of butter from the fridge and stuck it in the microwave for 5 seconds. Once it was finished, he grabbed it and spread it all over the baking pan. 

“Alright your turn.” He said as he grabbed his phone after cleaning his hands on his apron, “okay so, next step is to whisk the flour, sugar, cocoa powder, and baking soda together in a medium mixing bowl. Then add the water, mayonnaise, and vanilla and mix until evenly combined.”

“Okay that’s a lot.”

“Oh don’t be lazy, I’m going to help you.”

“Fine.” Lexa sighed, grabbing a bowl from the many Murphy had on the counter. She then grabbed a sifter and placed it on top of the bowl and started sifting the dry ingredients. 

“Good job, Lexa.” He mockingly said.

“Shut up.” She replied without looking away from the task she was doing. “Alright add the water now, slowly.” Murphy complied, slowly pouring water into the bowl. “Add the mayonnaise,” she skeptically looked at the jar while Murphy poured the mayo into the bowl. “Vanilla now, please.” He added the final ingredient as Lexa mixed the contents inside the bowl. She kept mixing for a few more minutes and stopped completely, reaching for a rag to clean her hands with, “your turn.” she stated as she grabbed his phone back. 

Murphy nodded, “alright, what’s next?” He asked. 

“‘Pour batter into the prepared baking pan. Bake for 25-30 minutes or until toothpick comes out mostly clean.’ You seem to be getting real easy ones…” She side-eyed him. He shrugged,

“Guess I’m just lucky then. Gimme that.” He snatched the bowl from her and poured the contents into the baking pan. He then grabbed said pan and slid it inside the pre-heated oven. “Alright then, your turn again.” He said, grabbing back his phone. 

“Okay! So the next step is making the fudge sauce. We gotta place chocolate chips in a bowl, heat whipping cream and pour over chocolate chips. After that we cover it and let sit for 5 minutes and then whisk until smooth. Got all that?” He asked, looking at her. Lexa nodded as she grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and opened it, pouring it in a clean bowl. She then grabbed a pot and poured the whipping cream in it as it heated up. 

After a few minutes, Murphy hovered his hand over the pot, “yeah I think that’s good.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay.” She said, grabbing the pot handle and walking over to the bowl with chocolate chips. She slowly poured the heated whipping cream over the chocolate chips until there was nothing left in the pot. She then grabbed a whisk and started whisking both ingredients together until a smooth chocolaty fudge formed.

“Not bad, Lexa.” Murphy praised.

Lexa smiled at him, “Thanks, Murph.”

“Okay so, there’s still like a few minutes left for the cake to finish baking so I’ll just start recording again when that’s done. Be back in a few!”

* * *

“Okay welcome back! The cake has finished baking, Lexa is taking it out now,” he stated as Lexa walked into view with the cake in her mitten covered hands. “It looks amazing, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah it does look good. How will it taste, I wonder.” She wondered.

“We’ll see. First I have to pour the fudge over the cake so let’s get it in place, alright?”

“Yeah okay.” Lexa said, placing a plate on top of the cake pan and flipping it over. “I think it should come off okay—” she smoothly got the pan off the cake “— there see?”

“Nice.” Murphy cheered. He then grabbed the fudge and poured it over the cake slowly. He and Lexa got closer towards the cake and stared in wonder as the fudge slowly spread all over it. “It looks even better now.”

“Well cut it up! I wanna try that!” Raven yelled from behind the camera. Lexa laughed while Murphy stared blankly off camera.

“...Anyways. She’s right we should cut it up.” He muttered, grabbing a knife to slice the cake open. Everyone cheered as he cut into the cake and placed it on a smaller plate. He then topped it off with a bit of flaky salt and placed it on the counter.

“There you have it, people! A cake with mayonnaise as an ingredient. Let’s try it, shall we?” He asked, looking at Lexa.

Lexa eagerly nodded, “Yeah let’s!”

They each grabbed a spoon and got a spoonful of cake and fudge sauce, “one... two... three.” Murphy counted down and they bit into the spoonful of cake.

Lexa hummed happily, “This is really good. I didn’t expect that at all to be honest.” She sheepishly revealed.

“Honestly… same. I don’t even taste the mayonnaise. I think it makes the cake.. better? I don’t know how but it does.”

“Let me try.” Clarke whined, making grabbing motions towards Lexa. Lexa smiled softly as she raised the spoon and fed Clarke. She beamed, “This is so good! It’s very moist.”

At that Murphy and Lexa froze. Then he choked back a cackle while Lexa’s smile turned teasing, “Of course it is, love.”

“God you’re so immature Murphy.” Clarke pouted. He cackled. In the background, it could be heard as Bellamy and Raven also cackled, making Clarke more upset. She groaned as she stomped away. 

Lexa smiled apologetically at the camera, “I think the video’s over now. Thanks for watching!” She waved.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted a lexa and murphy brotp fic please


End file.
